


All the way down

by vuas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, If you seek plot please see yourself out, Modern AU, Size Difference, Size Kink, dont look at me, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuas/pseuds/vuas
Summary: She’s sitting in his lap, trying to focus on the movie, but it’s difficult when his hands—still as electric as the first time, leaving goosebumps in their wake—keep dragging across the slivers of skin exposed by her cropped tee. She shivers in response, rocking slightly across his thighs and wrinkling her nose.“Daddy,” she reprimands, trying to keep track of where the two detectives on screen are going next.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 69
Kudos: 888





	All the way down

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody:  
> Not a single person:  
> Literally not a soul on earth:  
> Me: hey guys how do we feel about explicit daddy kink

She’s sitting in his lap, trying to focus on the movie, but it’s difficult when his hands—still as electric as the first time, leaving goosebumps in their wake—keep dragging across the slivers of skin exposed by her cropped tee. She shivers in response, rocking slightly across his thighs and wrinkling her nose.

“Daddy,” she reprimands, trying to keep track of where the two detectives on screen are going next.

“Mhmmm?” He grumbles behind her, the vibration scorching up her spine and making her want more—more of that, please. He shifts his legs beneath her to more easily press one thigh between her own, a gentle, soothing pressure that’s surely not enough.

Rey makes a quiet, frustrated noise in the back of her throat, a pitch that’s almost startling in it’s resemblance to something pitiful and innocent. Her fists twist in his sweater, her body winding up tighter in response when her hips rock.

“Hey,” he grumbles, “quit that.” His hands snatch up her own—had she been pawing at him already?—and pulls them tight to his chest, behind her back. She’s more off balance like this, wobbling on his thigh with acute pressure. “Hush. Be a good girl and sit.”

“Daddy,” she whines, dragging out the noise on her tongue. “I can’t. Not when you touch me.”

She squirms and tips her head to look at him; his eyes are dark and sweet when she makes eye contact. Only Rey knows how intense of a promise he’s making right now.

His mouth is fighting a smile. “Why is that, sweet thing?”

“Because,” she says softly, wiggling her hips for good measure.

“Do you get too excited?”

“Uh huh,” Rey says, nodding. She feels bubbly and half drunk.

“Why’s that, baby?” His fingers tighten at her wrists, and Rey watches his throat bob when he swallows. “Do you need something?”

Rey nods, and tugs at his grip so she can grab his hand and drag it around to her front, dipping it between her legs. “Want you to touch me, daddy.” Her voice is sweet and indulgent. “Please?”

His fingers draw slow against the cotton of her underwear; she’s half slick and eager to mewl for him.

“I thought you said you wanted to watch a movie,” he teases, stretching the hem of the cloth against her skin. It’s cruel how slow he’s moving, knowing that she’s already all needy.

“I do,” she gasps, settling back against his chest. “But—“

“Fucking _insatiable_ little cunt you have, isn’t that right?” And _oh_ , Rey goes scarlet, because he’s filthy and he loves her and she’s so, so wet for it.

“Hardly even get to choose, poor thing. You’re just always begging for it, aren’t you. Do you ever get tired of needing fucked, baby?”

It’s the plaid skirt she’s wearing that’s part of the problem— it had her drowsy and half-sexed a scant half hour ago, just pulling it over her hips and tightening the zip at her waist, looking incredulously at the way it flared just at the softest part of her thighs. It’s feminine and pleated, soft cotton and very airy—a gust, or a well timed bend of her body would flash the pink underwear she wore beneath.

Weeks ago, Ben had encouraged her to buy something—they had plenty of sex toys, but he’d nipped at her throat and asked why she didn’t own a cute little schoolgirl uniform—the same one featured in all the porn she’d shyly shown him when he’d asked to see how to best get her off.

So the skirt had arrived fresh from the internet weeks ago. It wasn’t obscenely short, and Ben likes how she blushed when he teased at making her wear it out.

“ _I know you said you don’t want this all the time_ ,” he had pointed out. _“So what if I just come home and see you’re in it, and then I’ll know you’re ready?_ ”

Rey conceded the point, and ended up some days after a rough shift all but sprinting home to pull it on, the weight of various burdens lifting off her shoulders. Then—she just a girl who would do whatever daddy said. Soft and sweet and made for sinning, perfect for him to wreck.

Ben was always particularly eager to play along.

Now, the thigh high socks keeping Rey’s legs warm are suddenly stifling. She whines and pouts and tugs and Ben laughs into her ear, grabbing a fistful of hair to keep her still.

“Tell me, sweetheart,” he nudges affectionately into her neck.

“D-daddy,” she warbles, arching her back. “I’m wet, I— need to come. Please make me come?”

“Poor thing,” he murmurs, lips against her neck. His fingers trace against her clit, slick and perfect, sensitive to her every responsive twitch. “Fucking beautiful, Rey, you know that? I love—when I get to hear you beg for me. You make the sweetest little noises when I touch you.”

Rey nods. He likes to hear her just as much as he likes to talk—Rey indulges him far more than she ever thought she would. It makes her brave and coy at the same time, calculated yet uncomplicated in arousal.

Rey grinds as hard as she can into his lap, puffing little whines into the hand that’s crept up over her mouth, alternating between pressing fingers between her lips and stroking her jaw—it’s an easy violation for him, and her cunt clenches hard at the realization. It’s not like she could stop him—Ben is big, built thick and broad and it drives her nuts, the sheer size of him. How easily he tosses her around, pushes her, holds her down.

The fingers in her mouth retreat and wipe off her spit on her cheek. Rey should be grossed out, humiliated, but instead she revels in it, little jerks of her hips in time with the stroking between her thighs.

“You know what I think, Rey?” Two blunt fingers squeeze inside of her. “I think you look cute like this; my little slut. Daddy’s slut.” The fingers curl and press up, and Rey gasps a shaky breath, hot tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. “You know how I know? Because, darling, you’ve soaked your panties through. Your little pussy getting ready for me—god.” His free hand comes around to yank her underwear down around her thighs.

He presses a kiss to the side of her head. “Can you take more, sweetheart? You’re awfully tight.” His fingers move, but only just—her muscles flutter and every inch she takes feels like double—partly because it is; his fingers are massive compared to her own, easily going deeper, further.

“Please, Daddy—“ when had her voice gotten so small, so delicate—

“How are we going to fit my cock, baby? You’ll have to be good, even if it hurts, huh?”

“I can take it,” Rey squirms, fucking herself on his fingers.”I can, daddy. I love it—“

“Fuck,” he grunts in her ear, biting down on her shoulder. One large arm wraps around her torso, and lifts her up out of his lap. Rey whines, kicking out—until she realizes he’s violently yanking down his trousers and his underwear, his cock slapping against his belly.

Then he’s standing, and Rey’s stomach flips because her feet don’t touch the godamned ground and he’s lifting her so easily and she wants—she wants to _scream_ , because Ben is _perfect_.

He drops her back onto the couch with a squeal, and Rey bounces, immediately clambering to spread her legs, arch her back like its second nature. All she knows—is that Ben is going to fit his thick cock inside of her, fuck her in her little skirt, and then hold her after and tell her how good she was.

“Look at you,” she hears him say, voice trembling. “ _Look_ at that.” A warm hand on her hip, just stroking. Rey quivers—she sobs when she feels her cunt drip, liquid heat pooling and dripping out of her. And then he’s around her, a blanket of heat and muscle and strangely gentle. Rey does sob then, crying, because she’s going to _die_ if she doesn’t get fucked—specifically split apart and railed by her daddy’s cock.

“It’s ok—“ Ben’s voice is deep at her ear. “You’ve been so good for me.” Lips pressed to her cheek. “My good girl.”

Rey hiccups and pushes her hips back—she’s a good girl, she can show him she’s good by bending over and taking him. “Whatever—whatever you want, daddy. Please. _Please_ just—“

“It’s ok,” he soothes, combing hair from her face. “Be quiet. Just a little bit—“ and then oh, the tip of him nudging inside of her, splitting her open—the air leaves her lungs and she tries to squirm away because—

“I thought you were going to be good?” It’s a warning in his tone, his fingers like iron at her hips, pulling her back and impaling her further.

“Yes!” Rey scrabbles at the couch, trying to balance so he can take what he needs. “Sorry daddy, I just—it’s big— please—“

“Shh,” and then it’s just down to the point between her thighs, where he’s somehow fitting into her, moving deeper in ways that make her gasp and shiver and jerk in the trap of his arms.

And then after what feels like forever, even with her whimpering, the unrelenting pressure seems to end—she’s full, full of him everywhere.

“Baby,” he croons into her shoulder. “ _Feel_ —“

His hand pulls hers to her abdomen and lays her trembling fingers flat on top—on top of the shape of his cock just underneath her belly, too much for her little body to take without this too. The flat between her hipbones is broken up by the obvious bulge, and when Ben presses their hands down it shocks her, how much it _feels_.

Rey whines—and Ben moves, finally, everything melting away except for the slick, tight slide of him inside—the sharp, bright points that make her see double. It’s wonderful, it’s cruel, how overwhelming it is to be fucked by him, by her sweet daddy, giving her what she needs even when she’s a squirming, tiny mess in his arms.

“Beg me, baby.” Ben pins her down, his hips working away. “Use your words, sweet thing.”

A part of her needs him to stop—it’s too much, she’s going to die from this—

“Daddy,” she whimpers. “Please come in me. Please, please, fill me up. Inside. I need it—“

And that seems to do it—Ben snarls, hips snapping forward. His hand slips forward, two fingers firmly finding her clit, rolling it in her own slick, forcing her into an orgasm so quickly her head spins. She paws at the one arm supporting her, clutching him for dear life as the quiver in her thighs threatens to take her to the floor. And Ben—

“Gonna fill up my baby,” Daddy groans, “since you ask so nicely—“ and pumps his come into her, as deep as he can get, gently fucking her through it as Rey cries out for him.

She’d collapse on the couch if not for being scooped up, boneless in his arms. Before she knows it, she’s been cleaned up, rolled into his bed, tucked into the corner of his arms and nuzzled into the solid warmth of his chest.

She feels dizzy and giddy, but mostly sleepy. Ben’s breathing is even and slow, and the hand on her backside is heavy, keeping her as close as possible.

“How did the movie end?” He voice sounds raw, and she blushes, wondering if the neighbors are going to leave a passive aggressive note in the stairwell to be found in the morning.

Ben take a long, slow pause.

“I..” his voice trails off, one hand coming up to nervously rub at his chin. “Can’t even remember what movie it was, to be honest.”

“Ben-“ she frowns, sitting up to look at him.

“I wasn’t really paying attention,” he grins boyishly at her. “You’ve got no competition, baby.”

“Ben!” She teases, faking indigence and fighting a smile, climbing on top of him to snuggle closer.

“You can’t blame me,” he kisses her forehead. “You’re a very, very distracting, little girl.”


End file.
